elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dremora (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = |location = See below |province = |quests = See below |dlc = Base }} Dremora are humanoid Daedra that appear in . They can be found in Coldharbour, dungeons and certain other locations. Like other Daedra, upon death (banishment) a Dremora will return to the realm of Oblivion they are bound to and have to be summoned in order to enter Tamriel. Quests *A Bargain with Shadows *A Family Affair *Anchors from the Harbor *A Thorn in Your Side *Blessings of the Eight (Dias) *Can't Take it With Them *Daughter of Giants *Death to the Crone *Deep Disturbance *False Accusations *Halls of Torment *Healing Hearts *Legacy of Baelborne Rock *Maelstrom Arena *Mastering the Talisman *Mistress of the Lake *Moonhenge's Tear *Rozenn's Dream *Season of Harvest *Sever All Ties *Soul Shriven in Coldharbour *Special Blend *Sunken Knowledge *The Dream of the Hist *The Endless War *The Final Assault *The Seal of Three *The Slave Pits of Coldharbour *The Slumbering Farmer *The Will of the Worm *Through the Ashes (Demis) *Truth, Lies and Prisoners * Locations *Wormroot Depths, Grahtwood *Bad Man's Hallows, Glenumbra *Baelborne Rock, Glenumbra *Bruma, Cyrodiil *Cheesemonger's Hollow *City of Ash, Greenshade *Cliffs of Failure, Coldharbour *Court of Contempt *Crypt of Hearts, Rivenspire *Dawnbreak, Auridon *Druitularg's Ritual Altar, Coldharbour *Elden Hollow, Grahtwood *Eidolon's Hollow, Deshaan *Grunda's Gatehouse, Coldharbour *Halcyon Lake, Bangkorai *Halls of Torment *Imperial City *Isle of Torment, Greenshade *Maelstrom Arena, Wrothgar *Merovec's Folly, Glenumbra *Moonhenge, Greenshade *Nightmare Crag, Stormhaven (Kynreeve Ykal) *Nisin Cave *Reliquary of Stars, Grahtwood *Sanguine's Demesne, Shadowfen *Shrine of Saint Veloth *Supernal Dreamers Offering Site, Stormhaven *The Banished Cells, Auridon *The Cave of Trophies, Coldharbour *The Endless Stair, Coldharbour (Kehothar) *The Everfull Flagon, Coldharbour *The Foundry of Woe, Coldharbour *The Hunting Grounds, Malabal Tor *The Refuge of Dread, Coldharbour (miniplane during quest) *The Wailing Prison, Coldharbour *Torinaan, Auridon *Tower of Lies, Coldharbour *Tribunal Temple, Deshaan *Risen Court, Coldharbour *Vanne Farm, Stormhaven *Village of the Lost, Coldharbour *Xal Ithix, Shadowfen *White-Gold Tower Variations *Corruptor *Bloodwraith Caitiff *Bloodwraith Fearkyn *Bloodwraith Kyngald *Bloodwraith Kynval *Dremora Baunekyn *Dremora Beldakyn *Dremora Berserker *Dremora Bonelord *Dremora Caitiff *Dremora Captain *Dremora Churl *Dremora Clasher *Dremora Channeler *Dremora Fearkyn *Dremora Feydnaz *Dremora Gandrakyn *Dremora Harstryl *Dremora Hauzkyn *Dremora Invoker *Dremora Kynbek *Dremora Kyngald *Dremora Kynlurker *Dremora Kynmarcher *Dremora Kynreeve *Dremora Kynval *Dremora Mafrekyn *Dremora Mage *Dremora Morikyn *Dremora Markynaz *Dremora Narkynaz *Dremora Shadowkyn *Dremora Valkynaz Named Dremora *Aez the Collector (Village of the Lost) *Akata (Near Shattered Grove) *Akezel (City of Ash) *Amkaos (Dark Anchors) *Angata the Clannfear Handler (The Banished Cells) *Anhaedra (?) *Bad Man (Dremora Lord — Bad Man's Hallows) *Barasatii (Nisin Cave) *Baron Moves-Like-a-Smoking Plume (Maelstrom Arena) *Brolsgerbwd (Risen Court) *Clorsatari (The Endless Stair) *Codaermet the Wicked (Isle of Torment) *Demis (Dawnbreak) *Dias (Torinaan) *Dogas the Berserker (Crypt of Hearts) *Doshia (Varied) *Druitularg (Druitularg's Ritual Altar) *Duchess of Anguish (Halls of Torment) *Ephae (Torinaan) *Fight-Master Grel (Sanguine's Demesne) *Gnilokelo (The Cave of Trophies) *Herald Kixathi (Halcyon Lake) *High Overseer Kvotai (Obsidian Scar) *Huntsman Davlinn (The Hunting Grounds) *Huntsman Duneir (The Hunting Grounds) *Huntsman Gamir (The Hunting Grounds) *Huntsman Mar-Gamir (The Hunting Grounds) *Ifriz the Unraveler (Tower of Lies) *Judge Xiven (Court of Contempt) *Kathutet (Dark Anchors) *Kehothar (The Endless Stair) *Krazzt (?) *Kyngogurth (Court of Contempt) *Kynreeve Erunas (Merovec's Folly) *Kynreeve Ykal (Nightmare Crag) *Lord Dregas Volar (Dark Anchors) *Lyranth (?) *Marruz (City of Ash) *Methats (Dark Anchors) *Mirok the Deplorable (Village of the Lost) *Nariam (?) *Orthe (?) *Overseer Atris (Isle of Torment) *Overseer Grexev (Village of the Lost) *Ranyu (Dark Anchors) *Raynia (Wormroot Depths) *Sumeer (Dark Anchors) *Tachnim (Baelborne Rock *Taskmaster Uldun (?) *Thane Fellrig (The Everfull Flagon *The Bloody Judge (Sanguine's Demesne) *The Fire Eater (Sanguine's Demesne) *The Observer (Cliffs of Failure) *The Shadow Guard (Elden Hollow) *Tutor Riparius (Maelstrom Arena) *Ukaezai (Reliquary of Stars) *Urata the Legion (City of Ash) *Vaekar the Forgemaster (The Wailing Prison) *Valkyn Skoria (City of Ash) *Valkyn Temphra (Maelstrom Arena) ) *Valkynaz Seris (Dremora Valkynaz) (?) *Velark (?) *Velehk (Dark Anchors) *Velehk Sain (? – possible duplicate) *Verkynvayl (?) *Vonshala (Dark Anchors) *Voriak Solkyn (Maelstrom Arena) *Vregas (Torinaan) *Warden of the Shrine (City of Ash) *Xznotell (Grunda's Gatehouse) Related books Guide books *Dremora Kymarcher makes an appearance in The Improved Guide to Tamriel, as does Dremora Kynreeve and Dremora Markynaz.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Northern Bangkorai and the Mountains *The Elsweyr portion of the Kyne's Challenge Hero's Guide references Dremora Kynreeves.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Elsweyr *''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh *The Dreams of Cyrodiil section mentions Dremora Markynaz.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Dreams of Cyrodiil Game books *''I was Summoned by a Mortal'' (written by Dremora about Dremora) *''A Life of Strife and Struggle'' (mentions Dremora) *''A Bound Dremora'' *''Letter to Sentulus'' *''Crafting Motif 14: Daedric Style'' *''Keeper of Tomes'' – Talks in-depth about Ukaezai *''The Slave Pits of Coldharbour'' *''Tome of Daedric Portals'' *''Bruma Pleads for Aid'' *''Cadwell's Journal: Deep Thoughts, Part 412'' *''Ritual of Daedric Fortitude'' *''Eldbjorg's Needed Ingredients'' *''Guild Mage's Journal'' – The Dremora in The Cave of Trophies *''Grigerda's Letter'' – Talks about the Dremora in Bruma *''The Will of Drulshasha'' Updates *As of Update 4, Dremora spawning from mini-anchors will now take damage from Daedric damaging effects, such as Fighters Guild attacks. *The respawn rate for Dremora in the quest "Sever All Ties" was also changed during this update.Update 4 Patch Notes *Prior to Update 5, Dremora Mafrekyn were known as Dremora Frost Mages.Update 5 Patch Notes Gallery Dremora Lord (Online).jpg|Dremora Lord known as the Bad Man Trivia *One of the changes does by Wabbajack is to turn the target into a Dremora. See also *Dremora Lord (Online) Appearances * * * * * de:Dremora (Online) es:Dremora (Online) ru:Дремора (Online) Category:Online: Glenumbra Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Online: Auridon Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures Category:Online: Daedra Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures